<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【BruceDick】Another Life by kizuna030</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001426">【BruceDick】Another Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030'>kizuna030</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DCU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Civilian Dick Grayson, Dick Was Never Adopted AU, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-广东话 粵語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29001426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kizuna030/pseuds/kizuna030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>如果Bruce從來沒有收養Dick，如果Grayson夫婦沒有在Dick年幼時死去。</p><p>What if Bruce never adpoted Dick.<br/>What if the Graysons did not die while Dick was young.</p><p> </p><p>中文書面語</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>BruDick Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【BruceDick】Another Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊ BruDick Week 2021 Day 2 - Dick Was Never Adopted AU</p><p>＊ 設定：Bruce是蝙蝠俠，而他從沒有收養Dick。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>無論Bruce Waye的行程有多忙碌，只要Haly's Circus在Gotham城內有表演的話，他必然會排出空檔去觀賞他們的表演。撇開他現在是馬戲團的贊助人這點，在Wayne集團開始贊助他們之前，他已經習慣這樣的行為。</p><p>在九年前他第一次看到The Flying Grayson表演的時候，也許人們都是為John Grayson和Mary Grayson的空中飛人表演而讚不絕口，可是真正把他注意力奪走的是他們的兒子——Richard Grayson。這個13歲的男生不費吹灰之力便在千秋間優雅地飛翔，就像這是他與生俱來的能力般，優雅而又自信。</p><p>他的笑容非常燦爛，那雙蔚藍色的眼睛在馬戲團燈光的照射下閃閃生輝。Bruce知道這也許是不道德的迷戀行為，可是他只是想看男生無憂無慮地在空中飛翔，就像一隻小知更一樣。作為一個城中首富的好處是，就算是外地人也得給他尊敬三分。這算是作弊，不過他輕易便可以找到還身穿表演服的Grayson夫婦和他們的兒子。</p><p>他簡單地和夫婦二人打招呼，便蹲下來和Richard說話。大概是因為男生還在剛才表演的餘韻中，臉蛋還染著一絲充滿活力的紅。「你好，Mr. Wayne！」即使是他的聲音也讓Bruce感到愉快不已，他勾起一個笑容︰「你好，Liitle Richard。」然後把手伸到半空中，等待男生回握他的手。</p><p>「喊我Dick就好了，Mr. Wayne，我的家人朋友們都是這樣喊我的。」不太習慣有人這樣對待的Dick臉上露出了個緊張的笑容，但手還是握上男人比他大得要多的手。「你今天的表演非常完美，Dick。」得到讚賞的Dick不由得露出一個純粹的笑容，從小便在商業環境中打滾的Bruce從沒看過如此純淨又漂亮的笑顏，更別說他晚上的秘密事業了。</p><p>「謝謝你，Mr. Wayne。」Bruce笑著點點頭，放開了Dick的手再站了起來。「你們有一個很優秀的男孩。」二人馬上露出一個自豪的笑容，這也是可以理解的，畢竟誰擁有Dick都是充滿了運氣。「謝謝，Mr. Wayne。Dick，你去帶Mr. Bruce參觀一下這裡吧。」Dick假裝嚴肅地向他的父母敬禮︰「Yes Sir and Mam'.」然後把Bruce帶到馬戲團裡到處參觀。</p><p>在Dick這個充滿活力的年輕人身邊，男生的天真和樂觀彷彿連Bruce也染上一分活力。最後他們坐在雪糕車前的座位上，吃著Dick堅持給二人買的雪糕。Dick當然知道對Bruce來說這點錢根本就不會放在眼內，但他覺得這是一種禮貌，所以他堅持由他來支付這筆小費用。</p><p>他們就這樣並肩坐在長椅上，對Bruce來說這種感覺真的很奇妙，雖說這真的算不上甚麼特別的事情，但他沒有經歷過被別人堅持請客的情況。看起來Dick似乎比他想像中，有更多令他覺得驚喜的地方，當時他就知道自己不會這般輕易便讓這個男孩離開。</p><p>Bruce在他的口袋中拿出一塊朱古力︰「作為交換。」他這樣和男生說，然後把朱古力放到Dick的掌心，不意外地看到對方揚出一個笑容。「我現在可以吃嗎？」看到Bruce的點頭至意後，Dick把包裝拆開，張開嘴巴放在舌頭上，然後把朱古力捲到嘴巴裡。「好苦。」看到Dick皺起一張好看到小臉，Bruce不禁笑了出來。</p><p>「也許這對你來說確實比較苦吧。」不過Dick很快就習慣了這個味道，小臉不再皺得難受。「這就是大人的口味嗎？不過這開始變得好吃了，比我之前吃過的更好吃。」他有些驚喜地說，把剛才因為融化而黏在指尖的朱古力舔掉。「那麼我每次看你的時候都給你帶幾塊吧。」Dick馬上轉過腦袋看向他，有些猶豫地開口︰「我覺得這樣讓你一直送我朱古力不太好吧，Mr. Wayne。」</p><p>「就當我每次欣賞完你的表演後，給你的一點小獎勵，用你的表演來和我的朱古力交換，這聽起來如何？」Dick緩慢地眨眨眼睛，試探似地開口︰「你打算每次都來看我表演？」男生無法掩飾話中的期待，而Bruce覺得這點很可愛。「只要你們到Gotham表演，我都會盡量抽出時間來看你每場表演。」他看著Dick的眉頭逐漸舒開，伴隨的是臉上展露出耀眼的笑容，然後伸出小尾指︰「Promise？」Bruce的嘴巴勾起一個弧度︰「Promise。」</p><p>Bruce確實也有維持他的兩個諾言︰1) 每次都會抽空來看The Flying Graysons的表演、2) 每次都會給Dick帶朱古力，或是其他糖果之類。在這六年間，他都沒有成為Haly's Circus的贊助人，他不希望因為他的身份，而讓其他人借Dick和他的友情來利用Dick。在Dick有了手機之後，他們偶爾也會有所聯繫，主要是Dick會向他分享一些日常生活的事情，就算男生並不在Gotham。</p><p>Haly's Circus並不會長時間留在Gotham，一年大抵就只會在城中2-3個月。也許John和Mary曾經對Bruce起過疑心，但他們在再三向Dick確認Bruce沒有對他做甚麼事情，也在平時的觀察中沒有看到Bruce有任何意圖後，也不會阻止他們見面或是交流。</p><p>男人看著Dick從一個小男孩，長成一個優雅而又美麗的少年。在這年輕人身上的光芒和純粹從來沒有暗淡過，甚至日漸更耀眼。他知道在旁人看來，他可能是一個變態富豪，看上了馬戲團的一個男生，但他不在意。他知道最開始的那份欣賞，已經在不知不覺間演變成愛意，可他不會對對方做任何事情，不願意讓自己的黑暗和陰暗影響到他的光芒。</p><p>上個月是Dick的19歲生日，Bruce當然已經給他贈送了生日禮物，但由於Haly's Circus今天才到Gotham表演，所以Bruce和Dick現在才見面。在馬戲團還在準備的時候，Dick問準了他的父母讓他可以和Bruce出去吃飯。「Bruce！」在Dick踏出馬戲團的時候，他已經看到男人靠在車門旁等待他出來。Dick快步地走到對方面前，給了他一個擁抱。</p><p>「嗨，Dick。」Bruce可以聞到Dick身上傳來乾淨的沐浴露味道，他有些僵硬地把雙手放到男生後背，輕拍數下才把他放開。可是Dick很顯然沒有注意到這種小細節，只是抬起頭看向Bruce︰「我們要去哪裡？」就算他已經成年，他還是不得不仰起頭才能看著Bruce，後者沒有說出來，但他一直覺得這樣的青年很可愛。</p><p>「我在Satellite Restaurant訂了位置。」Bruce邊拉開車門邊說，看著Dick一臉驚喜地說︰「Satellite？那家要提前半年預約的Satellite？Oh God，你怎麼做到的？」還沒等到男人的回應，青年又快速地呢喃︰「我在說甚麼呢，你可是Bruce Wayne。」Bruce忍不住笑著回應︰「是的，因為我是Bruce Wayne。」</p><p>他們就這樣在餐廳的包廂裡用餐，沒有人騷擾他們，只有Dick一直興奮地喋喋不休說他這段時間的所見所聞。Bruce無法抑制臉上微笑，雖然他沒有說甚麼，但他喜歡聽著對方一直吱吱喳喳像隻小鳥一樣說話。在他們吃完晚飯之後，Dick提議到附近先逛逛才回去，既然他這麼說，那麼Bruce也不會拒絕他。</p><p>在他們經過一道小巷的時候，二人都聽到從後巷裡傳出一聲慘厲的尖叫聲，一剎便吸引他們的注意。這是Gotham，會出現這種事情是很正常的事情，可Bruce不是普通人，他不能對此坐視不理。在他還在考慮自己應該如何動作的時候，Dick比他先一步走進陰影的小巷中。無論如何，Bruce都不可能讓Dick自己一個面對危險，所以他跟上對方的步伐。</p><p>裡面是五個魁梧的男人，他們正圍在一對母女身邊。母親抱緊了她的小女孩，哭喊著蹲在角落大聲說︰「我們沒有錢，對不起！」其中一個手上執著大刀的男人冷笑一聲︰「你以為你老公死了，他的債務就不用還了嗎？天真。」聽到他的說話，Dick已經開口阻止了他們︰「嘿！」五人馬上把注意力投到他們身上，Dick毫不猶豫地一拳擊向最接近的男人，</p><p>一切發生得非常快速，Bruce下意識地保護未經訓練的Dick，現在也無法思考他現在的身份不應這樣做，可是他本能配合對方的動作，以最快速度解決現在的情況。他們輕易地把四個人放倒，其中一個人趁他們不注意的時候落荒而逃。Dick在稍微緩過氣之後，便走到那對母女身邊。</p><p>他蹲下來讓自己可以看到那位母親的雙眼，以最輕柔的聲音安撫對方，生怕會嚇到這位可憐的婦人︰「已經沒事了，別擔心。」他把紙巾抽出來，擦拭女人臉上的淚痕。Bruce蹲在他旁邊，從口袋裡拿出一顆糖果遞給小女孩。小女孩那雙棕色的大眼睛緩慢地眨了眨，猶豫地接過男人給她的糖，揚起笑容向他道謝。</p><p>「你們住在哪裡？讓我們把你們送回家吧。」Dick是這樣和她說的，可女人似乎有些猶豫，雖說眼前這兩個陌生人剛才拯救了她們，可這畢竟是Gotham，她不太確定自己是否可以相信他們。看穿了她的想法，Bruce給了她一張名片，認真地說︰「如果你需要經濟上的協助，你可以聯繫我的秘書，和他說你Mr. Malone讓你找Mr. Wayne的。」</p><p>「Mr. Wayne？那個Mr. Wanye？」她瞪大雙眼，不敢相信他口中的Wayne就是她想的Wayne。「是的，就是那個Mr. Wayne。我們和他交情挺深的，不用擔心。」Dick接過她的話，在聽到他們的解決後，這次女人接過了他的好意。看到她小心地把名片收好後，Bruce再次詢問她︰「你需要我們送你們回家嗎？」對方搖搖頭，小心地站起來，手仍然緊握著女兒的手︰「謝謝你們，不過我們可以自行回家的，只是兩個街口的距離。」</p><p>既然她已經這麼說了，他們也沒有必要再糾纏下去，於是他們點點頭便向她們道別。「沒想到Mr. Wayne還挺厲害的。」Dick笑著和Bruce說，一邊往停車場走去。「我不是空長一身肌肉的，Mr. Grayson。」他也笑著說。「我猜如果有其他世界，我們會是一對好拍檔(Partner)。」Bruce知道Dick所指的拍檔是哪種拍檔，不過他仍然為了他口中所說的話而感到內心的波動。</p><p>「是的，我們會是好的Partner。」Bruce開口才發現自己低沉的聲音似乎有點過於沙啞，不小心用了調情的語氣，他不希望Dick會因此而不舒服，可是話已經說出口，似乎也收不回來。Dick難得地沒有說話，二人鮮少地分享這沉默。他們就這樣回到車子裡，在Bruce發動車子前，Dick終於扭過頭看向他，輕聲地開口︰「你是認真的嗎，關於我們成為Partner這件事？」</p><p>過了半嚮，Bruce仍然沒有回頭看向Dick，可是他本抿著的薄唇開啟，並簡單地吐出一個字︰「是。」Dick不帶一分猶豫，他的手抬到Bruce的臉上，主動迎上男人的嘴巴。青年只是簡單地留下一吻，試探性地親了一口。「Dick……」男人深呼吸一口氣，似乎有很多話準備要說，可是青年柔軟的手在這之前已經掩住他的嘴巴。「別，不要拒絕我，我很清楚自己在做甚麼，Bruce。」</p><p>Bruce的大手覆上Dick的手背上，然後在青年掩著他嘴巴的掌心留下親吻，再小心地把他的手移開。「我並不打算拒絕，可是你確定嗎？」Dick緊緊地回握Bruce的手，讓他們可以十指緊扣︰「我甚至說服了爸媽，不要讓我回去丟臉，B。」聽到青年的說話後，Bruce又一次感到意外的驚喜︰「他們同意了？」在Dick點頭的瞬間，Bruce抬起青年的臉龐，在對方的唇上留下熱情的親吻。</p><p>Bruce已經有很長一段時間沒有感到如絲幸福，他們當天晚上甚麼都沒有做，只是緊擁著對方親吻。縱使Dick堅持他已經等了好久，可是Bruce不想他們急著把所有事情都在一個晚上做完，所以他們只是享受最簡單的擁吻。</p><p>然而不是所有事情都一帆風順，作為馬戲團支柱的John和Mary在表演被殺害，這幾乎摧毀了Dick。John和Mary每次都會在表演前仔細檢查他們的道具，他們不可能沒有注意到繩子上的痕跡，想必是有人在他們檢查後下手，可誰會對他們做出這種事情？</p><p>除了要面對父母死去的悲痛之外，Dick還要照顧馬戲團的未來。一直以來，Grayson夫婦都是支撐成員們的一大支柱，Dick需要努力維持馬戲團的運作，那是他的家。Bruce不可能讓Dick自己面對這件事情，所以一開始他只是偷偷在背後向馬戲團提供資助。可是Dick怎麼可能不察覺Bruce所做的事情呢？</p><p>知道Bruce的行為後，Dick努力地說服自己對方只是為了自己好，可是他終究還是忍不住對對方生氣。他知道Bruce只是想要幫助他，可是他想和Bruce平起平坐，而非依賴他富豪男友的協助。但是Bruce也不是會退讓的人，他會做他認為對男生好的事情，無論對方喜歡與否。最後，他們最終還是解決了二人之間的矛盾，Bruce只會贊助馬戲團三成的營運費，而且不會插手馬戲團的事務。</p><p>可是也有Bruce Wayne無法做到的事情，譬如說找出誰殺害了Grayson夫婦，這部份只能靠蝙蝠俠去完成。在Dick專注於馬戲團的事情時，Bruce會趁這段時間調查出他們被害的真相，而他當然調查成功。在他逼使Tony Zucco說出真相之後，他知道Grayson夫婦不會因此而復生，可他知道真相至少可以讓Dick繼續往前走下去。這也代表他需要以蝙蝠俠的身份，去面對Dick。</p><p>Bruce知道Dick每天的安排，要找上只有對方獨自一人在馬戲團的時間，這並不困難。最困難的地方在於，他必須向Dick說謊。他不希望瞞騙青年，可是他怕對方接受不到他就是黑暗騎士，更糟糕的是Dick想要和他一同打擊罪犯，或是因為他的身份而導致青年有甚麼危險。</p><p>他很快便找到在自己房間的Dick，然後把Zucco扔到他面前，說了一句︰「他是殺了你父母的人。」他想知道Dick會有甚麼反應，對他看到殺父母的仇人。他看著青年幾乎失控地在對方的肚皮上留下數拳，揪著他的衣領逼問他的目的。Bruce看到了自己當年的身影，他知道Dick想要殺了Zucco，從他的眼神和肢體動作中可以輕易看出來。男人絕不可能讓Dick殺人，可是他會讓他的青年發洩出來。</p><p>他聽著Zucco又一次重覆了他的罪行，青年發狠地對他說︰「我和你不一樣，我不會殺了你！你就在監獄中渡過餘生吧！」然後重重地在對方的臉上留下一撃，Zucco最終昏了過去。房間裡只有Dick的呼吸聲，蝙蝠俠只是站在一旁看著他，沒有說話。</p><p>「謝謝你，蝙蝠俠。」出於禮貌，Dick走到蝙蝠俠面前向他道謝，後者朝他點頭示意。「我不知道原來蝙蝠俠也會理會馬戲團的事情。」Dick的語氣中帶著一絲疑惑，等待蝙蝠俠的回覆。「只是剛好在處理Zucco的事情得知。」Dick的眉頭突然輕皺，向男人走近了一步。Bruce嗅到那屬於青年的沐浴露味道，克制自己想要擁抱對方的衝動，讓自己站在原地，不知道青年到底在思考甚麼。</p><p>「不知道為甚麼，你讓我想起一個人。」Bruce知道這不是一個好的先兆，所以他抿著唇瓣，緊繃下巴，一言不發。「B？」雖說他沒有表露出半分情緒波動，可熟悉的稱呼讓Bruce的情緒瞬間產生了波動。他不是第一次幫助或是拯救認識他已久的人，可從來沒有人認出他的真實身份。</p><p>意識到待在這裡時間越長，只會增添自己可能會暴露真實身份的可能，蝙蝠俠決定只留一句︰「我不明白。」便使用鈎槍帶著Zucco離開馬戲團，前往GCPD。</p><p>在回家的時候，他不太清楚Dick到底會如何反應，他會當面和他對質嗎？但他確保自己已經考慮過所有的可能，以及應對的反應。只是他沒有想到的是Dick一直沒有提到這事，只是在某個待在他家裡的晚上，本來躺在他胸膛前的青年突然開口︰</p><p>「我知道你不和我說的原因，但我需要知道你安全，每晚安全到家後跟我說就好。」Dick的手指在Bruce的胸膛上劃著圓圈，看上去有些漫不經心，可是他沒有聽漏他語氣中的嚴肅。Bruce沒有承認或是否認，只是執起青年的手，在他的手背上親了一口︰「我會安全回家，為了你。」Dick仰起頭在Bruce的唇上留下一吻，貼在男人的薄唇上輕聲地說︰</p><p>「謝謝你，B。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>＊ 明天預告：Daddy Kink PWP</p><p>（小聲：然而我還沒有寫完......）</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>